Code Geass: Rebellion once again
by Jealot
Summary: The world is in turmoil once again as Britannia returns to it's tyrannical nature,Lelouch vi Britannia is resurrected to once again rebel against this empire. Post R2.Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Revival

The date is August 10 in the year 3017 of the Imperial Calendar. It has been one thousand years since the rise of the legendary Zero, after the assassination of the Demon Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, Empress Nunally vi Britannia made wide reforms to the Empire, ushering in an age of peace. Year 2970 of the Imperial Calendar, Emperor Michael xo Britannia ascends the throne causing the world to go into turmoil once again. The Empire began to advance on the Chinese front of the now crumbling UFN, the Black Knights weakened and Zero long dead, who will stop the once more Tyrannical Empire?

"_Big Brother, I love you!"_ the words once again rung in his mind. How long had it been?

"…I'm awake? How… Why? Damn it." Lelouch vi Britannia, former Demon Emperor was once again awake.

_Time to check how the world is doing now, surely they would have advanced a fair amount in terms of technology. Have they left Earth yet?_

After some struggle, Lelouch managed to break open the coffin, allowing dirt to rush in.

"Who's there?! Who dares desecrate his highnesses' grave?!" a familiar voice yelled.  
_Wait, Jeremiah?_

"What? Nobody is here? There is no other entrance! How have you entered this sacred place, fool?!" Jeremiah shouted again.  
"Ughh, It's me.. Orange boy…" Lelouch groaned.  
"You-Your-Your highness?!" Jeremiah asked, now viewing what would be called a miracle.

"Yes…Jeremiah…How long has it been…?" Lelouch asked, now fully out of the ornate grave.  
"Your highness, how are you alive?" Orange inquired.  
"…I don't know. How long have I been buried, Jeremiah, and how the hell are you still alive?" Lelouch, now patting off himself from the dirt answered.  
Jeremiah immediately turned on the lights in the room, revealing that it's an old command center, but more importantly revealing the holographic screens.  
_Okay then, far future it is.  
_"My liege, it has been a thousand years since the birth of Zero. It's being 'celebrated' today by those ingrates in the Empire." Jeremiah revealed.  
_Ingrates? Is he saying….No! THE Empire?  
_"W.. Which Empire, Jeremiah?" Lelouch, now shocked asked.  
The Jeremiah didn't answer as the main screen revealed a map of the planet, in which Two thirds of it were covered by a country with an all too familiar flag.  
_No… Impossible.  
_"But… the Zero Requiem… Ho-Ahh!" Lelouch cried out and held his head with both hands.  
**The C's world  
**_Wha—Where am I?  
__**"GREETINGS GEASS USER LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA!"  
**__The…Sword of Akasha?!"_What's the meaning of this?! Did I not order god to destroy this contraption?!"  
_**"YES, GEASS USER, YOU DID ORDER **__**ME**__** TO DO SO." **_The voice replied.

"So then why am I here? How am I alive?! If you're god, then you must know why I'm alive!" Lelouch yelled in frustration.  
_**  
"YOUR MOTIVE IS TO CREATE PEACE UPON THE MORTAL WORLD, GEASS USER. I AM INCLINED TO LET YOU DO SO, BECAUSE AS CODE BEARER C.C. SAID, I OWE YOU A LIFE!" **_the collective unconscious answered.  
_**"HOWEVER, THE SWORD OF AKASHA CAN BE ACTIVATED EVERY ONE THOUSAND YEARS. "**_ God continued. _**"IN EXCHANGE FOR YOUR SECOND CHANCE AT LIFE, YOU SHALL DISABLE THE SWORD OF AKASHA FOR ME!"**_  
"How am I supposed to do that?!" Lelouch asked.  
_**"THAT IS FOR YOU TO KNOW! THE WORLD SHALL BE MOST AMUSING NOW THAT YOU ARE ALIVE ONCE AGAIN! NOW GO, MAKE PEACE, GEASS USER!" **_God answered, the world around Lelouch fading.  
"Your highness!" Jeremiah's yells slowly faded back to Lelouch's hearing.  
"Ughh.." Lelouch grunted as Jeremiah held him up.  
"What happened your highness?!" Jeremiah asked in a concerned tone.  
"I was just in C's world…" Lelouch answered weakly.

Then the whole world blacked out once more.

**New Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire**

"Majesty, we have just conquered the former territory of China, It has been confirmed under our control!" a lowly soldier said.  
Michael xo Britannia, Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire was rather displeased today. The Silver haired Emperor stared down the soldier with his imposing purple eyes. A genius among geniuses, the greatest of Military commanders since the Demon Emperor's reign.  
"How goes the conquest in the European continent, soldier?" Very displeased indeed.

"Majesty, the Black Knights there are barely holding the front, in a few days' time we will have Berlin!" The soldier answered, clearly trying not to make eye contact.  
"And the rebels in _Area 11_?" The Emperor questioned.**  
**"Viceroy Calius gi Britannia is having troubles with them, their terrorist organizations are regrettably stronger than anticipated." The soldier, now clearly fearing for his life, hesitatingly answered.

"You are dismissed, Soldier." The Emperor declared, relief washed over the Soldier's face.

**Berlin, United Federation of Nations  
**The Black Knights were barely holding the line in their First generation Advanced Knightmare Frames, the Britannian Elizabeth AKFs were swiftly eliminating the inexperienced pilots of the weak Black Knight Battalion.  
"What now Leinesse, our forces are getting completely obliterated" On Leinesse's screen was a Young blue haired Japanese man in a Black Pilot suit.  
The Orange haired ace of the Black Knight contingent was very angry today. "God damn it Kazuki, we have to hold the line until reinforcements come! We can't let those Britannian dogs take Berlin or we're done for! Think of something moron!"  
Another person appeared on screen."I know Leinesse, but they're too many! We have to pull back!"  
The female Black Knight hit the side of her cockpit with her fist.  
_If Zero were here….  
_-

**Area 11, Holy Britannian Empire  
**"I see… So Britannia can't be changed after all." Lelouch said after hearing Jeremiah's explanation of what's going on. "Will you help me defeat them once again, Orange boy?"  
"Yes, your majesty!" Jeremiah answered after kneeling down.

Today had been an interesting day for Jeremiah Gottwald. First he thought somebody managed to find the ancient Ikaruga command center, then he found the grave being opened, from below. First he thought it was an intruder, then he found himself swearing to fight the Holy Britannian Empire once again.


	2. Chapter 2: Return of the Demon

**Viceroy's Palace,Area 11,Holy Britannian Empire**

"You fool! You let them get away with destroying Thirty Frames!" Calius gi Britannia, Fifth Prince of Britannia and sixth in line to the Imperial Throne yelled at his sub viceroy, General Huntley.

"Your highness, they had AKFs! The Royal Guard of Area 11 currently has 15th generation Knightmare Frames, very inferior to the Eleven's own Frames!" General Huntley was trying to get out of an execution.  
"That does not matter, we are not to be outmatched by terrorists, they don't have a proper leader either! Without that myth Zero, they can't do anything!" Calius scoffed at his Sub Viceroy. "What's the current status of the battle, General?"  
"We have them on the run, your highness! We will have them soon enough!" Now we has digging himself into a bigger hole.  
-

**Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11,Holy Britannian Empire**

"Damn it Akimoto, at this rate we're done for! The AKFs are getting wittled down and soon enough we'll be toast!" one of the terrorists yelled over the communications device.  
"Everyone pull back, full retreat." Akimoto, leader of the Terrorist Cell commanded.  
"What, we'll be sitting ducks! No way are we go—" the transmission was cut short by the Knightmare Frame being ripped to shreds by a newcomer to the battlefield.  
"That's some type of Prototype model! Must be the new second generation AKF!" an pilot stated.  
All of a sudden the communications device started crackling before revealing an unknown voice. "Are you in charge?"  
"Uhh, Yes. And you are?" Akimoto responded, in fear of whether it's a Britannian.  
"That is unimportant, if you want to win you'll just have to trust me." The voice stated.  
"…To win? This? You must be crazy, even if you're a genius you can't win this straight up." Akimoto puzzled by the voice, replied.  
"Who said anything about fighting straight up? Pull all your forces as far away from the Settlement as you can manage, but try to keep the Britannian forces there." The voice said before turning his transmission off.  
_Not like I have any choice but to listen.  
"_Okay guys, get as far away from the settlement as possible but keep the Britannians as close as possible, alright?" He commanded on the comms device.  
Then the shaking started. _What the hell? _

The Tokyo settlement was collapsing, or more importantly, moving itself. The tactic seemed familiar to Akimoto but he had no idea where from.  
All the Britannian forces starting falling as the borders of the Settlement started tilting back, most of the Knightmares falling on eachother, the ground or a combination of both._ Whoever this voice is, he just destroyed 75% of the Britannian forces in a single move, so he's effective at least. Now we can capitalize and push them back. _"All forces, engage the remaining Britannians!"  
-

Calius gi Britannia was not having the most pleasant of days. First, his forces were struck by a hit and run operation, next, 75% of his forces are destroyed by terrorists using the settlement to their advantage and now the Palace has been infiltrated.  
_This is much more advanced then some run of the mill terrorist attack, who the hell is orchestrating this?!_ There was a scream from outside the door, recognizable as Huntley's voice. Then, a knock on the door.  
"Who dares invade the Viceroy's Palace, show yourself!" More uncertainty than bravery in his voice.  
When the door opened, the only thing Calius gi Britannia could do was widen his eyes and stare in shock as he gazed at a lie.  
"You must know who I am, viceroy? It's time we have some fun, don't you agree?" **Zero** said.

"You will obey all my orders." Zero said, then the world blacked out for Calius gi Britannia forever.  
"Yes Master." The now soulless voice of Prince Calius replied.  
"You will allow me to transmit a message to the entire world." Zero said.  
"Of course Master" The puppet replied as he turned on the Camera and transmitter.  
-

**Knights of the Round Headquarters, New Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire  
**The Knights of the Round were having their normal routine, each preparing for another day of missions all around the Empire, when the Imperial Emergency Broadcast came on the TV, all of them turned to it to see what blabber the various Viceroys of the Areas would say.

However, as the screen cleared up all they could see was a literal Phantom, one man known by all, the most infamous person in all of history.

"**I AM ZERO!" **three simple words and the whole world shook at it's very foundation. **"PEOPLE OF THE WORLD, I HAVE RETURNED! THE PEACE BETWEEN THE WORLD AND THE HOLY BRITANNIAN EMPIRE HAS BEEN IRREPERABLY SHATTERED BY THE WARMONGERER EMPEROR MICHAEL XO BRITANNIA! AS SUCH, I DECLARE WAR UPON THE HOLY BRITANNIAN EMPIRE WITHOUT MERCY, TODAY I HAVE DEMONSTRATED MY STRENGTH BY ELIMINATING THE BRITANNIAN CONTINGENT IN SHINJUKU GHETTO AND DEALT JUSTICE TO VICEROY CALIUS GI BRITANNIA! YES, I HAVE RETURNED! FEAR ME OR RALLY BEHIND ME AS YOU SEE FIT, FOR BRITANNIA WILL NOT CONQUER THE WORLD ONCE MORE!"**

The broadcast ended right after that last sentence as the world had been changed by a single man for the second time.

"How?" whispered the Knight of Two, Bryen Yunstein, with the most fearful expression a Knight of the Round could muster.

"WHAT?! REPEAT THAT AGAIN? ZERO?" Leinesse, now filled with hope and surprise yelled.  
"Y-Yes Captain, Zero just made a world wide Broadcast from _inside_ the Viceroy's Palace in Area—Japan." The private replied.  
_Zero… Right when we needed him? Is he the real Zero, is he that colossal failure that just happened to kill the Demon Emperor and then fuck up Peace arrangements? Doubtful, but…how did he do that? He just came back and he's already won a battle and killed a Prince._

**AN: So, what do you think? The chapters are rather short, that's because I can't really think of what to fill them with, so I just put in the details I think are important, such as the impact of Zero's return upon the world. I am a Novice so I'd like some constructive criticism in your Reviews, Ta ta!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Frontlines

**Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11, Holy Britannian Empire**

_With this…I'll avenge Mom…Damn them….Damn the Elevens.._

"Advanced Knightmare Frame Charles, and it's only running at 40% output. These terrorists won't know what hit them."  
"Private Addill, more enemies spotted at point L4." The commander reported through the communications device.  
"Affirmative, commander." He said as he sped his Knightmare to the location.

_These monkeys don't even know how to pilot Knightmares, we're pushing them back with 15__th__ gens, weaklings._

The ground started shaking, causing the Charles to hit a nearby building.

"Command, what's happening?!" Suzon Addill sent a message to the G6, but got no response.

_What the hell is happening? Wait…This strategy…The one from the Black Rebellion? There's no way._

"Private, get the hell out of here, the settlement is collapsing!" a ground soldier yelled at the towering Knightmare.

"Understood, what happened to the G6?" Suzon asked.  
"It was destroyed!" the Soldier replied before running off.  
_Damn it, what now?_ Suzon thought as he drove the Charles to the nearest military base before being cut off by three AKFs in front of him. _Bring it._

The Charles charged at the three before being hit from behind.

"Any last words, Britannian?" one of the AKF pilots asked tauntingly. _Six of them?! I guess I'll have to use it anyway.  
_The Charles stood straight up before pulling out something from its left leg and throwing it at the ground, disabling all sensors in the area and emitting a powerful smog.

"Where the hell did that bastard go?" the terrorist pilots yelled before stopping and frantically running. _Weird, usually they stick around to try and get the jump on me, is their leader competent or have they learnt their lesson? _Suzon thought before his screen changed to an Emergency Broadcast. _What? Now?_

"**I AM ZERO!" **_What?! Him? He's… He's… He's alive? Impossible._

**Viceroy's Palace, Area 11, Holy Britannian Empire**

"Well done your highness, you've outdone yourself this time!" Jeremiah Gottwald was giddy at the moment, probably because of his now wavering sanity due to being in the Ikaruga for a thousand years.

"Yes Jeremiah, indeed I have. But, when Zero rejoins the Black Knights, I'll need you to give them an alias. I will also ask you not to refer to me as 'highness' for the time being." Lelouch replied, taking off his mask, which caused the Geass on the Viceroy to disappear.  
For a few moments, the viceroy looked around in confusion, but soon saw Lelouch vi Britannia, alive. At that moment, fear swept over Calius' face, when a gunshot was heard.

"Now that he's dealt with, Jeremiah, do you happen to know if my witch is alive?" Lelouch, asked Jeremiah.  
"Witch…? Oh, you must mean Lady C.C.! No, I am afraid not." Jeremiah replied.  
"Well, then. Let's go help those Black Knights in their paltry battle in Berlin, shall we, Orange Boy? 

**Hotel Room, Paris, UFN  
**

"**I AM ZERO!"…  
**"If it isn't my good old Warlock. So, how did he come back? I wonder…" C.C., watching the broadcast talked to herself, before turning sideways. "No Marianne, I don't think it's somebody else. No, I am not in love.. Marianne! Stop saying that!" Now frustrated, she cut off her connection to Marianne for the time being.  
_I always knew he was going to be the one to fulfill his contract. _Now smiling, C.C. put on her outfit and took off searching for her Warlock. 

**Battlefield, Berlin, UFN  
**

"Lord Jetfried, soon we will push through the Black Knight Defensive forces!" the Officer reported to the commander of this particular G6, Baron Jetfried Hendred.  
"Two Unknown Nightmares approaching!" Another officer yelled. "I have picture!" Soon after, some footage of an Orange AKF and a Black AKF approaching appeared, they were destroying everything in their path.  
"What? What is their IFF code? Are they reinforcements?!" Jetfried asked, furious that something like this is happening._ First Zero, now this? Who are these two?  
_**"BRITANNIANS! THIS IS ZERO! SURRENDER OR BE PURGED!" **One of the Pilots, now presenting himself as Zero said through Communications. The Message echoed throughout the battle, reaching Black Knight and Britannian alike, making the latter shake in their AKFs while the former pushed on with renewed hope.  
-

"Zero?! Wasn't he in Area 11?" Kazuki, commander of the Black Knight contingent of Berlin, asked the others in the Furaingufōtoresu's deck.  
**A/N: I'm not big on names, so I tried to think of a name, Flying Fortress came to mind. But now it sounds ridiculous. Oh well..  
**"Commander, I would like to aid Zero and his companion on the battlefield!" Leinesse, now reinvigorated, requested.  
**"BLACK KNIGHTS, APPREHEND ALL BRITANNIAN KNIGHTMARE FRAMES WHICH ARE RESISTING AND HAVE NOT SURRENDERED" **Zero said, motivating everyone.

And the battle raged on, eventually ending in a victory for the defending Black Knights.


	4. Chapter 4: What happened!

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reviewing, I will try to answer some of the plot holes in the story in this chapter, ta ta ~ (By the way if you haven't realized, I use italics for thoughts from the perspective of the person I'm writing as, it's mainly Lelouch but it could end up being other characters as well.)**

_Earlier that day…_** Ikaruga Command Center, Area 11, Holy Britannian Empire**

"Say, Jerry, how the hell are you still alive?" Lelouch asked, on the way to the Knightmare Frame Hangar.  
The Ikaruga was still badly damaged, it was partially restored due to Jeremiah's use of his family's former noble status. It was just the same as when Lelouch was Zero, come to think of it, Jeremiah probably wanted it that way, for god knows what reason. _Wait, how the hell did he bury me? Wasn't I cremated? God damn it._

"Oh, my lord, the augmentations to my body prevent any aging due to the cyborg parts constantly regenerating my organs, quite honestly, I understand why Lady C.C. is the way she is." He replied instantly, clearly having thought up that reply well in advance._ I guess living forever in this ancient place gave him enough time to think up scenarios like this one.. I guess Immortality does have it's downsides._

They reached the Knightmare Hangar 4._It had to be this one, huh? _  
This was the hangar in which the Black Knights turned on Zero, where Lelouch had pushed Kallen away forever, where Rolo saved his life.  
"I have too many memories of this place, Orange, let's get out of here quickly." Lelouch commented with cynicism in his voice.  
Jeremiah nodded and entered the room, and proceeded to turn on the lights.  
Before them stood two huge Knightmares, each at least ten feet tall. _Reminds me of the Gawaiin, fitting Knightmare for Zero's return._

The Knightmare was black with gold lines, with what Lelouch presumed to be advanced Hadron Cannons on both hands, and a very advanced version of the Energy Wing System Cecile Croomy developed. _So he got Asplund to make him a Knightmare, just for me? How fantastic.._

The Knightmare next to it was Orange on one side and Green on the other._ So, signaling his twin personality trait? Or something else. I guess I'll find out._

It had four hands, two shields in both bottom ones and swords in both top hands. It used a similar flight system to the Black Knightmare. It had another weapon on it's back, further examination determined that it was in fact, a Scythe. _An angel of death and a Knight? Interesting premise.  
_"Who made these?" The Black Emperor asked.  
"I made them myself, your highness! I had so much time, I bought many books to read in this exile, so Knightmare development became a hobby, I bought two Knightmares to tinker with, this is what I got!" Jeremiah replied excitedly, whether he was mad or happy, Lelouch wasn't able to ascertain at this time.  
"They're…Secure, right?" Lelouch asked again.  
"But of course, I 'borrowed' one scientist from the advanced Knightmare Frame project to examine them both!" the cyborg replied. _Borrowed?_

Year 2025 of the Imperial Calendar**, World of C**

****"…Marianne? How is that even possible? Aren't you supposed to be… Gah, there's no point to this." The 'Witch' asked, startled by her summons to the Collective Human Consciousness.  
**"CODE BEARER C.C., I WAS ASKED BY ONE INDIVIDUAL VOICE TO SUMMON YOU HERE, I AM CURRENTLY MANIFESTING HER MORTAL BODY THAT WAS EVAPORATED SEVEN YEARS AGO." **God spoke. **"ONCE I STOP SPEAKING, SHE SHALL BE 'ALIVE' AS SHE WAS WHEN SHE USED GEASS TO CONTACT YOU."  
**God stopped speaking and Marianne gained control of her body, happy to see C.C. again.  
"My goodness, C.C.! I haven't heard from you for seven years now! You honestly thought that you'd be able to get rid of me that easily? Hah! Not on my watch you won't!" She spoke with glee in her tone.

_Here I thought disintegration was enough to make her go away, figures she'd be back here…  
_"Uh.. Hello Marianne, how 'great' to see you." C.C. replied, hints of sarcasm in the sentence.

"Well of course I'm here, where else would souls go except the C's World?" The black haired woman stated.  
_Dealing with her for some 18 years has taught me never to give into her taunts, dealing with her for more time will teach me not to accept Geass contracts, but I guess it's too late for that…  
_"Have you seen your son? He's much more enjoyable than you are." C.C. asked.  
"Oddly enough, no. The little devil probably faked his death." Marianne replied, looking at C.C. questioningly. "Did you not know he isn't here?"  
"I'm immortal, not omniscient, Marianne!"

**Black Knight Command Center, Berlin, UFN  
**After the staggering victory over the Britannian assault on Berlin, the remaining Britannian forces fell back to _Eberswalde _to recoup and start another assault, the Black Knights all fell back to the Furainfotoresu to do the same.

**A/N: Eberswalde is north east of Berlin.**

The two AKFs landed on the Furaingfotoresu's hull.  
One of them was Black and gold, the other one was Orange and green. _Completely different color coding? Seems weird, who the hell are these guys? Is it really Zero?_

Then, the cockpits opened. Zero was descending from the Knightmare, newly resurrected and looking completely ready to annihilate Britannia again. The other man was a bit peculiar, wearing a black vest in the style of a Knight of the Round, but the most interesting bit is his left eye, which was completely covered by an orange Visor-like object. _A cybirg?! Holy shit._

"Greetings, faithful Black Knights, It is I, Zero." Zero, declared in the same Metallic and terrifying voice heard in recordings from days past.  
"Wh-What do we do first, Zero?" Kazuki, the commander, asked.  
"First, we change the horrific name of this vessel, "The Black Cruiser" seems appropriate. 

**A/N: Sorry for the delay and short chapters, my writing ability isn't exactly on par as some of the top writers like Allora Gale and the like.. Review if you like it so far!**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

**A/N: Hey guys, from now, I'll try to update as much as I can! Ta Ta ~**

**Some Web Café/Pizza Place, Western Berlin, UFN**

_So… The latest sighting of my Warlock was here? In Eastern Berlin? Haha. Figures he'd go back to his good old Black Knights. He's probably in that awfully named Airborne Fortress, note to self, Smack whoever designed the thing. It looks worse than my prison outfit or the Damocles.._

C.C. continued eating her Large Size Pepperoni while clicking around German news sites. When somebody walked up behind her, tapping her on the shoulder. _Who the hell…_

"I knew I'd find you in some Pizza Place C.C., but seriously? Don Camilo?" a familiar voice said, behind her.

**A/N: I looked up German Pizza Restaurants and got Don Camilo as the top choice on Trip advisor, so I figured it'd be around a thousand years in the future, but be a backwater restaurant due to advanced technology not being used for 'Nostalgia'.**

_Well, I guess he found me first… __"C.C.! It's me Marianne, I guess you did find my son! But why's he alive?" _C.C. Ignored Marianne.

"Hello, boy." C.C. replied, while standing up and turning around. She found herself in a hug. _I guess he isn't as cold hearted anymore, but that might be my wishful thinking again._

After getting out of the embrace, she found herself in front of the same face she'd always known, not aged a bit since death. Next to him stood a man in a hoodie. _I guess Orange is alive too._

"How have you been, surely you wasn't captured again during this thousand year period?" He asked, trying to imitate her snarkiness. _How dare he._

"I did and gave some boy Geass to get me out. Poor thing used it on his sisters." She replied, clearly implying something.  
"Oh yeah…It's the anniversary day huh, so where do you want our date to be?" He replied, continuing the annoyance. _On second thought, I hope this is a dream and he hasn't changed._

"Pizza hut?" All that was heard was a groan from Jeremiah and Lelouch as they took off with C.C.'s pouting face in tow.

**Eberswalde, Germany, Holy Britannian Empire**

"WHO IS THE IDIOT WHO ORDERED RETREAT?!" Baron Jetfried Hendred is angry.

"Uhh, sir, it was me." I replied. _You see, he always wants people to follow his orders unconditionally, but I couldn't let the idiot sacrifice all of us over his damn bravado. Life sentence for me, I guess._

"SARGEANT GUNTEN! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" the Baron asked. _Whaa, want to? He's giving me a choice? _"BECAUSE YOU WILL REGARDLESS OF YOUR ANSWER!" _Never mind…_

**The Black Cruiser, Above Eastern Berlin, UFN**

"So, Zero just came here, left his Knightmares and took off in Berlin?" Chief Engineer of the Black Knights, Shreya **Chawla**, was amused to say the least. Her Great Great Great….Grandmother worked with him, and now she has the 'joy' to do the same. How wonderful.

"Yes, Shreya. I'm afraid so. I'd like you to check out their Knightmares, we could use some of their tech." Kazuki, the Commander, had come to her personally to talk about Knightmares! Spectacular.  
"Okay then, I'll look over them a bit." I replied. This will be fun.  
_Let's get to it then…_

The first one was clearly a derivative of the Gawaiin from the Black Rebellion, but an upgraded one at that. The second was something out of a Knightmare **(A/N: Haha get it?)** Four arms isn't the most cost effective way of using multiple weapons, but it's…Unique. _Whoever built these is either a mad genius or just really, really creative. They clearly have a Britannian look to them both, so they probably had some Britannian build it for them, or at the very least check on security. This might have been the work of an amateur. This will be a very long day, indeed…_

**Area 11, Holy Britannian Empire**

"They're what?! A coup d'état? The Elevens dare try to rebel again?!"  
"Damn Monkeys!"  
"Rapid reaction, stop the elevens!"  
"How dare they, show them the might of the royal guard!"  
"Kill them all!"  
A whole different battle was going on in Area 11, after the declaration of war against Britannia, Zero effectively started a revolution without intending to. The remaining government officials and army were scrambling to stop the Elevens, but with the main force crippled in Shinjuku, they were quickly being overwhelmed by sheer numbers.**(A/N: Sheer NUMBERS! Get it? Elevens! Hahahaha! Oh, it's not funny? I guess I'll let my self out…)**

The whole battlefield was a mess with no strategy. _It's simply hilarious how a single man can do this to us, such a blow indeed. _The, dark side of Suzon Addill was showing as he started chopping down stolen 15th Generation Knightmare frames.  
"DIE, YOU FOOLS, DIE AND LET ME TASTE YOUR BLOOD!" was all that the remaining rebel pilots in Saitama Ghetto could hear before being sliced apart.

**A/N: Short chapter again! Yes, I know that already, I will be working to remedy it some day… Review if you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6: Happenings in the Palace

_**Excerpt from Ward Gui Britannia's Journal**_

_The royal family, a bunch of nitwits, more commonly referred as the symbol of the Empire. They're all stupid, no, I'm serious. My family are a bunch of Genocidal, patricidal, homicidal maniacs. We've been like this since ancient times. Goddamn it. I HAD to be born in this country, to the goddamn Emperor Jenres ui Britannia, the previous Emperor. Bastards, all of them. The only one I even like from all of history has to be Schneizel el Britannia, he was the only one to contend with both Zero and the Demon Emperor. Tangent aside, this happened today:  
Michael was acting weird as usual, but something seemed off. He was going somewhere underground, he always did this. Leaving his duties to do his damn hobbies. I should have been Emperor…. I guess it's time to find out what he does all the time, __[hopefully not a sex dungeon.]_

_I found out. Some wall or doorway, he touches it one moment, the other he's gone. Teleportation gone. We haven't even perfected teleportation in the Military, yet the bastard uses it for his personal gain. Anyway, I made a picture of the symbols on the wall and will ask him later. _

_Though, today of all days, Zero appeared. This is fantastic, finally a challenge! This is going to be exciting, he killed Calius already, so that's beneficial. I fear that twat Juliann will take Viceroyship, hopefully the Japanese take over before she does, because they'd probably do a better job than a bitch whose life focus is make-up._

**The Sword of Akasha**

_I arrived at the C's World because of my Master's summons. I think Ward was following me, I guess I'll have to Geass him later._

_He stood there, terrifying in death as in life._

"**Ah, you have come. You seem bothered, what seems to trouble you, Michael?" **the voice of ancient Emperor, Charles Zi Britannia echoed.

"Yes… Master, Zero… He has returned." I spoke. _How does he know? How does he know I'm troubled with that scoundrel?! Is it because of the Code? _

"**Ah, so my prodigal son is alive and well…"** He replied. _Prodigal son?! I must know what he means!  
_"Excuse me, Master, but, Prodigal Son?"  
Lord Charles seemed amused at the question, and replied. "Ah, I guess you should know." He said. **"You know of my fall? How I died here at the hands of Lelouch vi Britannia?"** _Wait…that means that…No!_ "He…He's Zero isn't he, Master?"

The imposing figure smiled. **"Yes. As of know he probably thinks that I am long dead. Keep any knowledge of this place from your subordinates which are not under Geass. And Michael… Do not face Lelouch, he is much smarter than you are."** _What's that supposed to mean? Bastard…_

"**Now Marianne… Continue spying on C.C., will you? I need her to fulfill the plan."** Charles spoke, motioning me to leave.

**Royal Palace of Pendragon, Pendragon, Holy Britannain Empire **

Juliann ti Britannia was seething.

_Stupid Ward, what is he thinking! He made another remark as to my makeup! It's important for public appearance, idiot! Ugh, how come I have to take over Viceroyship of Area 11… Damn it dad, surely he has some other idiot to assign that duty to! _

"Maids! Come here at once!" She yelled.  
The maids of the Ti Britannia villa came in, trying not to look stupid in front of the Lady.  
"At your service, ma'am!" they all yelled in synchronization. Juliann had a habit to go extremely hard on the maids, forcing them to obey like puppets.  
"Pack my luggage! I will be moving to Area 11." The pompous princess ordered.

The maids began scrambling, getting her Twelve wardrobes worth of clothes packed to go, quietly whispering about Area 11's current state.

**The Next day ;The Black Cruiser, Western Berlin, UFN**

"So.. That's what you got on the Royal Family? The ones in line for the throne are…?" Lelouch asked, regarding the Vice Captain of Special Operations Division, Ghunter Flenning.

"Yah, Zero. The vones most likely to get ze throne are: Ward Gui Britannia, current commander and Chief of the Military, he is regarded as ze Best Commander currently in Service of ze Military. Next is Juliann ti Britannia, next Viceroy of Area 11 after ze defeat of Calius Gi Britannia at yer hands. She is known as the Pompous Princess due to her damsel in distress looks and habits, she is a bitch, sir." The German man replied, listing the rest of even more uninteresting candidates. He looked just as bored as Lelouch did under the mask.

**A/N: Sorry for the terrible German name and accent, I winged it. The Character of Ghunter isn't going to appear a whole lot, but making him anonymous is boring.**

"By ze way, Zero, ya got a meeting to attend to" he said before running off.  
_Oh, just wonderful. Guess it's time to lower my Intelligence to speak with them, though Kazuki seems promising and Leinesse is a good pilot, they're not exactly on the same level as their equivalents from my time._

"What's this Britannian doing here?!"  
"Is this some kind of joke?"  
"What the hell is wrong with your eye?!"  
"Dude, that's so rad!"  
The Black Knights regarded Jeremiah Gottwald with less than respectable words. _Time to rip heads.  
_All that was heard in the next moment, was metal clashing with bones and screams.

_Goddamn it Jeremiah._


	7. Chapter 7: The Red Dragoness

**Meeting Room, Black Cruiser, Hovering over Eastern Berlin**

Zero entered the room.

"Hey, Zero, the situation's gotten worse." I said, greeting him. _Holy crap, he's even more imposing, staring at me like that._

"**Commander Kazuki. What's the status of our forces?"** He asked.

He sat in the chair across from me and started twirling a Black King chess piece. _Wait, did he seriously get out of the ship to get a chess set?_

"Er, All the Knightmares are operational, though the ones we lost during the battle were not recovered and the pilots are nowhere to be found, s-s-sir." Izukabe interjected.

Zero nodded at him, then turned to Leinesse. **"You're the Ace here, correct?"**  
She blushed and replied. "Yes, Lord Zero."

"**I want you to train the other pilots to perform better and understand my commands." **He commanded.

"Y-Yes, Zero." She stuttered. _Perform better? Is that supposed to be an insult?_

Zero then turned to me again. **"Commander Kazuki, I'd like to ask you a question."  
**I nodded. **"When you fight an evil you cannot defeat by just means, do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil, or do you stay steadfastly just and righteous even if it means surrendering to evil?**

_Eh? But, I can't answer that…_ "I cannot answer, Evil remains in both instances."  
**"Good, you have passed. The answer is that you stain your hands with evil to destroy the greater evil. This is what I did in the past, this is what I will continue to do now. We will attack the Britannian base in Eberswalde." **Zero stood up, and did another flail of his arms. _He really is the real Zero…_

"Uh, Zero, about your companion, the Britannian.. Did he really have to cut up some of our engineers?" Izukabe interrupted again.  
**"Forgive me for that, he is off the hook in terms of sanity, but he is an excellent assassin and Knightmare combatant, as you've seen." **Zero replied, as if he's not fazed by the deaths of three engineers at all.** "Ready everyone, we'll be departing for Eberswalde tonight."**  
Everyone excused themselves out of the room, but Zero motioned me to stay.  
**"Would you like to learn my Identity, Commander? It would be good if I am not betrayed again." **_Woah, wait what? Just like that?_ **"But, Commander, remember that once you do, your life will change forever. You can either turn back now, or you can join me as a true Black Knight, as the ones in ages past. You remind me of the one Ohgi Kaname."** _Who?_

Thinking it through, I had no choice but to accept. "…I accept."  
Zero reached for his mask and said. **"Very well.." **Once the mask got off, I faced horror itself.

**Lelouch vi Britannia, the Demon Emperor stood before me. "As you see, I am Lelouch vi Britannia. I have been resurrected for only God knows what purpose, and I am here to fulfill it."  
**"Are you here to kill us? The Black Knights?" Sheer terror running down my spine, I asked nervously.

"**No. My only goal is the destruction of Britannia." **_Wait, what?_

"But.. you're a Britannian Emperor."  
**"Yet I despise my country. My plan was…."**

_**A while later, after explaining the Zero Requiem.  
**__Holy shit. Holy shiit. He wasn't the Demon Emperor? Geass? This is too much.  
_**"C.C., come out." **Zero said, then a green haired Woman came in to the room.

"_Would you like to make a contract?"_

**Battlefield outside the Viceroy's Palace, Area 11, Holy Britannian Empire**

"DIE, ELEVENS!" Suzon Addill was even more blood lusted than usual.**  
**The Charles swung it's MVS2s at the opposing Knightmare, slicing it apart along with it's pilot. Two more came in to engage and took two hadron blasts from the Charles's Shoulder Mounted Hadron cannons, effectively vaporizing them.  
"Captain Addill, they're too many, fall back!" the communications blared, but Suzon quickly shut them off. "I DON'T CARE! THEY WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO BEAT ME!"

Three modified AKFs stood in front of the Charles, clearly the Aces of this particular rebellion. "COME THEN, FOOLISH ELEVENS, DIE LIKE THE REST AT MY HANDS!" The Brown haired Berserker-in-Knightmare yelled.

"We're not Elevens, we're Japanese!" they all replied, charging forth and attacking at the same time, but missing due to the Charles' faster reaction times and Flight speed.  
"THERE IS NO JAPAN!" He yelled out again, cutting in half the one in front and firing Hadron cannons at the other two.  
"IS THERE NONE WHICH CAN STAND IN MY WAY? WHERE IS YOUR MESSIAH, ZERO? I REIGN SUPREME ON THE BATTLEFIELD!"

"**How about me?" **A female voice yelled out. She was in a red Second Generation AKF, it had a fork knife and a silver hand.

"COME THEN, ELEVEN, LET'S SEE YOU DIE JUST LIKE YOUR FRIENDS!"  
**"Let's go then, overly aggressive Britannian."**

The Red Knightmare charged with the fork knife, but as the Charles attempted to cut it up, the Red Frame's Silver Hand fired some beam, completely obliterating the Charles' Right hand and Flight System. "NO! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!" The Charles pulled out it's Sensor Smoke Grenade, hit it into the ground and fled the battle.

_They sure are getting worse at piloting these days._

**A/N: Hah, cliffhanger! I think I described the Knightmare enough for you guys to know who it is.**


	8. Chapter 8: Weak Dragoness

**Year 2020 of the Imperial Calendar, The C's World**

"Are you sure about this C.C.? What is this place anyway?" I asked.  
She shrugged and replied. "You agreed to do anything if I told you all of Lelouch's plans, so now you will be my companion for eternity."  
I took a few steps back from the unexpected reply. "What do you mean, eternity?!"  
C.C. ignored me and called out to somebody else. "God, this humble servant wishes to summon you!" She waved at the 'sky'. In reality, it was a planet akin to Jupiter.  
A slight rumble happened, then again and again. It got stronger until an overwhelmingly large face with no features appeared before us.  
**"YOU HAVE CALLED, AND I HAVE COME."** God said. **"STATE YOUR WISHES, CODE BEARER C.C."**

C.C. pointed at me. "There is a vacant Code, I would like it transferred to this individual, God!"

"**VERY WELL THEN. KALLEN KOUZUKI. YOU WERE ONCE A COMPANION OF A GREAT GEASS USER, ONE LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA." **_Lelouch? _**"HE WAS THE ONE TO STOP HIS FATHER FROM DESTROYING ME, I OWE HIM A DEBT I PLAN TO REPAY. FIRST WITH THIS."** God stared at me, then I felt a huge amount of pain on my entire body. I fell to my knees, clutching my head. "What is this?! Ahhh!"  
After what felt like forever, the pain subsided and God spoke again.** "YOU NOW BEAR A CODE. YOU ARE IMMUNE TO THE EFFECTS OF DEATH, YOU ARE UNABLE TO AGE. TO PASS ON YOUR CODE, YOU MUST GRANT GEASS."** I then blacked out.

_A while later…_

**Kamine Island Thought Elevator Entrance**

Kallen struggled to get up, groaning as she did. "So you're finally awake."  
Kallen eventually got her bearings, seeing where she was, she was angry. "What the hell did you do to me? Immortality! Damn you witch!"  
I looked at her whilst sporting my best Cheshire cat grin. "Look, now I'm not the only witch here."  
She slapped me. "Fuck you! Now tell me how the hell I am supposed to die like this! You know from personal experience that immortality is not fun and games!"  
"You have to grant Geass to any person, let their Geass evolve and then force them to kill you whilst touching your Code Sigil." I replied, pointing at the Sigil on my forehead.  
Kallen was cooling down, at least. "Great. Wonderful. Fucking Wonderful, I have to bestow this 'wonderful' gift of Geass upon an innocent just so I can fucking die?"  
"At least you know how Kururugi feels." I teased.

**Journal of Kallen Kouzuki, the Immortal Guren Pilot**

_**Year 2527, September**_

_Yet another completely boring day in the life of an immortal, C.C. was up to her usual shenanigans when she took it too far. She threw the Guren Mark 2 key into the fire.  
That was the straw that broke the camel's back. She had finally done it, pushed me over the damn edge. You'd think she'd be nicer to fellow immortals, but noo, she has to mess with everyone in sight to even display emotions. I threw her out and told her to find her own damn place._

_I couldn't sleep again, dreams of Lelouch coming back to me struck me too hard, I wound up sobbing myself back to sleep. Then another, more terrifying dream occurred. _

"Is this what Q1 has become? Sobbing for her Zero? Truly a sight to behold. No wonder you portrayed the role of the weak girl, it is because you ARE weak." Lelouch ridiculed me.  
"You are a disappointment Kallen. Accepting immortality? You are indeed weak." Naoto agreed with him.  
"And here I thought of you as a friend, I gave you this privilege and you throw me away." C.C. piled on with her own insults.  
"Stupid bitch." Zero said, promptly shooting me in the head.

_I woke up after the shot, my bed being completely drenched in sweat and tears. I've become a complete mess._ _Please, come back to me… Lelouch._

**August 10****th****, 3017 of the Imperial Calendar, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannia**

I was casually switching the channels as usual, until I saw something I never thought I'd see again.  
**"I AM ZERO!" **_Holy shit. That cannot possibly be him. Can it? God did say that giving me the Code was the 'first' thing he'd do to repay his debt, but resurrection? _**"PEOPLE OF THE WORLD, I HAVE RETURNED! THE PEACE BETWEEN THE WORLD AND THE HOLY BRITANNIAN EMPIRE HAS BEEN IRREPERABLY SHATTERED BY THE WARMONGERER EMPEROR MICHAEL XO BRITANNIA! AS SUCH, I DECLARE WAR UPON THE HOLY BRITANNIAN EMPIRE WITHOUT MERCY, TODAY I HAVE DEMONSTRATED MY STRENGTH BY ELIMINATING THE BRITANNIAN CONTINGENT IN SHINJUKU GHETTO AND DEALT JUSTICE TO VICEROY CALIUS GI BRITANNIA! YES, I HAVE RETURNED! FEAR ME OR RALLY BEHIND ME AS YOU SEE FIT, FOR BRITANNIA WILL NOT CONQUER THE WORLD ONCE MORE!"**

_What the hell? This is so much like the first speech, in the Kawaguchi hotel jacking. I have to research this.  
_I opened up my Phone and searched for Zero.  
The results were staggering.  
_"Zero sighted in Berlin with Green Haired woman"  
"Zero fights off Britannians in Berlin."  
"Zero Kills Viceroy Calius Gi Britannia"  
He killed the viceroy? I guess it's time for some fun…_


	9. Chapter 9: Conquest and Consequence

**Airspace outside Eberswalde, Germany, UFN**

"**First Knightmare Assault Division, Theta formation point Z7, First and Second Infiltration Knightmare Division Point H2, Knightmare Artillery Division will bomb Eberswalde Fortress Defenses." **Zero commanded. **"Captain Leinesse, you will be leading Zero Squad and will be assaulting the Fortress' front alongside Captain Izukabe who will be leading Second Knightmare Assault Division. Your orders are to push through their front defenses."**

"**Commander Kazuki, are the preparations for Operation Avalanche complete?" **Zero asked me.  
"Yes, sir. But may I ask, how will it work out, exactly?"  
**"Since the Britannians rebuilt Eberswalde whilst using a fake mountain range as a base, the avalanche will more or less completely cripple all their defenses. The entire assault is a distraction from the sequence of events unfolding inside the fake mountain. It is all to keep the Britannians in place and prevent retreat." **_My god, that's fucking brilliant. _"Should I warn captain Izukabe and Leinesse?"  
**"Yes."** Zero promptly cut off communication.

**Fortress Eberswalde, Holy Britannian Empire**

"Prepare all defenses! We can't let those Black Knight bastards to take us out here! The Emperor will have your heads if we fail! Now go fools, or you'll look like Sargeant Gunten!" Baron Jetfried commanded.

"Tell me, who the hell is their current commander?" He asked.  
"I have a Commander Kazuki, sir. Though, there seems to be a power shift in their command. We have no information on the current Commander sir. None of the forces from the siege of Berlin who didn't retreat have returned.  
An explosion was heard on the walls of the fortress. Jetfried looked out the window and saw the Black Knight main carrier along with several hundred Knightmares assaulting from the front and sides of the Fortress. The floor soon started bustling with activity.  
"Let's test out these Black Knights, hahahaha!" 

**Black Cruiser, Air Space Near Eberswalde Fortress**

The Black Cruiser's Hangar was preparing to launch Zero and his companion's Knightmares. They were now three, the third being a standard issue AKF painted white, which is piloted by a green haired woman.  
"Black Hawk launching!"  
"Knight of Orange launching!"  
The three Knightmares launched and headed for the battlefield.  
-000000000-

"So, C.C., what happened to Kallen?" I asked C.C..  
She turned on her communications and replied. "Oh? I gave her an unused Code and made her really tsundere."

"Wait, what?!"  
"You seem to be troubled instead of being happy of your dear dear Q1 being alive."  
"God damn it C.C., you just made her suffer the same thing you are."  
She cut me off. _God fucking damn it. God damn it C.C.. Fucking Witch. I guess I'll find Kallen soon enough.  
_**"This is Zero. Commence Operation Avalanche." **I said when I turned on communication to Kazuki.  
"Understood."

All of a sudden, the buildings and defenses starting collapsing, pulling the enemy forces with them. All of our Knightmare forces already retreated by the time the mountain started falling down, towards the Fortress part.

-000000000000-

_They're retreating, the cowards! I will finally be better than that damn Ashford asshat!_

Everyone started panicking once the entire fortress started shaking. _What is this? What the hell?_

A boulder was heading right towards the Command Building.

"What the fuuuuuuuu-"

**Palace of Pendragon, Pendragon**

"I see… So Zero has killed Baron Jetfried? Well then, I guess it's time to return the favour to him." Michael xo Britannia said. "Initiate Sakuradite Destruction Program, Area 11."  
_It will teach him a lesson. For each fight he initiates against us, we'll obliterate a settlement AND pin the blame on him. Hahaha! That fool Charles won't dare underestimate me like that!_  
"Y…Yes sir."  
-0000000000-

At that moment, all of Tokyo Settlement went up in a pink-ish explosion, obliterating everything. 

**Tokyo Settlement Crater  
**

_No… Who would do this? Who the hell has the power and ruthlessness to destroy an entire city… I... Have to find Lelouch!  
_The Guren flew up from the crater and sped towards Europe.  
_Such destruction… It's even worse than the FLEIJA strike on Tokyo Settlement a thousand years ago…_

The Guren Akai Ryu blazed through the distance between Area 11 and Germany in two hours, but the damage to Lelouch had already been done.  
-00000000-

_No… Thanks to my own foolishness I have again destroyed Tokyo.  
_"I am such a fool, I should have never been resurrected. I could have done better… Not as Zero, just manipulating from the shadows. But my ego once again got the better of me. Such a fool that I am."  
"Lelouch, you couldn't have foreseen this, it is not your fault." C.C. tried to console.  
"Don't try to make me feel good about this, it's impossible. There's one person who could possibly do this and I don't even know where she is…" I replied.  
An alarm was raised, an unknown AKF was flying right towards the Black Cruiser.  
_Another threat to deal with then…  
_I put on the mask and went to the deck.  
**"Description of the threat." **I said with my cold and metallic voice.  
"It… It's a Red Knightmare with a Fork Knife and a Silver Claw hand." One of the men working the computers described.  
_WHAT?!_ "Transmission from target, should we patch it through?"  
As I was about to answer, Jeremiah and his Knight of Orange flew at the Guren fake. 

-00000000000000-

"Who dares imitate the Guren!" Jeremiah Gottwald yelled.  
_Eh? Jeremiah is alive? I guess it is Lelouch then.  
_**"No imitator here, Orange boy!" **I taunted. _And what the hell is with his Knightmare? Four hands? That's goddamn ridiculous._

He quickly engaged, trying to slash at the Radiant Wave Surger Mark IV. But I grabbed his MVS2 with the Surger and engaged the heat treatment on it. **"How about we send the mutant Knight right back to his dear old Smelting furnace for a new sword?"** I taunted again.  
Out of nowhere, a Hadron Blast fired at me. I of course, dodged it. _Who the hell?_

In front of the Guren Akai Ryu stood a Black Knightmare with Gold Lines. I got a private transmission from it. Accepting it, Zero was on screen.

"**Kallen." **One word. He said one word and it struck Kallen Kouzuki to the very core.  
**"Lelouch." **I retorted, hoping to elicit the same feeling he received from it. **"Why… Why did you… Tell me to live?!" **I yelled at him, tears flowing down my face.

"**I'll... Tell you in private. Surrender yourself to us and I'll take you to me and C.C.." **Zero replied, his cold and calm demeanor rivaled by none.

_**A while Later on the Black Cruiser**_

The two were sobbing together like love struck puppies who were reunited. Jesus, if they continued like this more, I'd end up even more disconnected emotionally. _"At Lelouch is happy! " __Marianne echoed. "Not now Marianne…"_

"If you two are done being Love struck, how about we go down to business? The Britannians annihilated Tokyo in response to our victory over Baron Jetfried." I yelled out.  
They quickly blushed and separated, both glaring at me.  
"Did you have to ruin the moment C.C.?" Kallen said while clearing off her tears.


	10. Chapter 10: A fool's Check

_**A/N: Sorry for the Delay for Flip Of Worlds, True Intentions and Rebellion Once Again stories, I was on a sort of burnout in terms of writing. But I felt like I needed to post something, so I finished this chapter. Hope you like it.**_

_**August 15**__**th**__**,3017**_

**Black Cruiser, Germany**

_Zero just called in another meeting, saying that it's going to describe our next move. The Britannian Emperor broadcasted a bullshit speech about us using FLEIJA on Tokyo settlement. Why would we do that?! Fucking bastard._

Looking around the room, Izukabe found himself easily intimidated. Zero, Some Red Haired Pilot, Leinesse 'the Blue Terror' and Kazuki. All of them were clearly higher stature in Zero's eyes. _No fair! I want to be part of Zero's inner circle!_

"**Our first course of action is to recover all FLEIJA devices and prevent the creation of more." **Zero exclaimed. _How the hell are we supposed to do that?_

"**Commander Kazuki, is the operation that I ordered before the battle complete?"** Zero turned to Kazuki and asked.

"Yes." Kazuki replied. _Wha? What mission?_

"**Good, tell the operatives to move into phase two."** Zero said.

"Ehh, Zero, what mission?" I cut in.  
**"It is none of your business, Captain. But, I am inclined to explain it regardless." **Zero turned to me and continued talking. **"I sent several operatives to gather information on Britannia's best and brightest. Phase two is capturing them."**

Zero finished talking and presented an image on the screen. The red haired Girl started talking. "As you can see, these are all the positions of Britannia's forces. The Scientists in question are heavily protected and there are not a lot of escape routes. I want the best pilots on missions to destroy FLEIJA producing facilities without being found."

_Wha, why don't we send some rookies?_ "Why the best?" I blurted out.

"Because the Britannians will launch on the defenseless if we are caught. You don't catch on quick do you? The reason they struck Tokyo was because we destroyed their foothold in Germany." She looked at me menacingly, although her eyes weren't very menacing since they were blue._ Bitch._

"Who the hell are you anyway? I'm your superior regardless; now sit the fuck down bitch!" I yelled at her.  
She didn't say anything, but she did kick me in the nuts.

"**Commander Kazuki, I would like to remove Captain Izukabe from his current position."**

_**TV Broadcast**_

"_Greetings my subjects! I am your benevolent Emperor, I am Michael xo Britannia. Today, a tragedy has struck, as the weak terrorists known as the Black Knights have struck Tokyo Settlement with a crude but effective Sakuradite Bomb. I declare that this shall not go unpunished, and have sent the main army towards Germany, to conquer them and eliminate the cowardly Zero."_

**Black Cruiser**

"**First and Second Assault Divisions, you will be attacking Angermünde. I will accompany you on this Operation." **I ordered.

_Judging by the accounts on the Emperor, the moment he learns of an attack in Germany by the Black Knights, he'll order another FLEIJA strike. Of course, I will not allow it to happen again. By then, Kallen and C.C.'s taskforces will have destroyed the FLEIJA launching facilities, and the Special Operations Division will have captured all FLEIJA creating scientists and destroyed all data on FLEIJA from the Britannian Military Network._**  
"Engage Operation!"**

**FLEIJA Launching Facility, Moscow  
**

The Black Knights, led by Kallen, moved in and eliminated the Security Forces, shortly after they took all the FLEIJAs to the Arctic Ocean and detonated them remotely, as planned. 

**FLEIJA Launching Facility, 100km outside Cape Town, Africa  
**

Similarly, the forces led by C.C. took a slightly more aggressive approach, instead destroying the Facility using advanced Artillery Knightmares.

"Nobody's gonna use that space anyway" C.C. calmly stated, bewildering the other pilots.

**Angermünde Fortress  
**

_The Britannian Emperor clearly stated that he'd sent the main army to dispatch me and the Black Knights, but will he station at Angermünde or… No. He will attack my flank as I lay siege on the Fortress and attempt to pincer me, in which case…  
_**"N Group, Britannian forces will approach behind us soon, you, along with P and R Groups will engage them. I and the Zero Squad will continue the siege along with P2 and R2 Groups."**

The Fact sphere computer started beeping, indicating a bogey. Turning my Knightmare, Black Phoenix, to face it, I was faced with a sight beyond measure.  
"I am Ricardo von Toom! Knight of Ten! You fall today, weakling!" The Pilot of the Knightmare bellowed. _Knight of the Round? It was expected, but I thought he'd be with the rest of the troops. One of those types then._  
"Very well then, Ricardo von Toom. I am Zero, and you shall fall today."  
The Knightmare began charging towards the Phoenix, prompting a Hadron blast. "Hah, I was told that Zero stood up to much mightier foes that myself, but that was a lie! I am the most powerful Pilot in all of Britannia!" The overly arrogant man yelled again.  
"Too bad, Knight of Ten, Because this isn't and never will be Britannia." I replied, at which point a Blue Knightmare, piloted by The Blue Terror of the Black Knights, attacked the Knight of Ten from behind, tearing his AKF's Flight System off. "This isn't the last you will hear of me, Zero! I swear it! I shall destroy you!" He raged as his Knightmare fell to oblivion, or the burning Fortress.  
My basking in victory was cut short by another alert, but this time it was a transmission.  
_An private channel? And this is the Imperial code…_

"Greetings Zero." The face of Michael xo Britannia 'graced' my screen. "I would like for you to know that I have you in checkmate. I have FLEIJAs ready to launch at—" He was interrupted by his door opening. He was being addressed to by a soldier.  
"My lord! The FLEIJA launch pads… They've been destroyed!"  
"What?!" The Emperor, bewildered looked at Zero again.  
"I'm afraid I have you in Check, your Highness."  
I smirked, Victory.


	11. Chapter 11: A new foe

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on True Intentions, the process is rather slow. I'm about half way done with the first episode/chapter. I hope this fills a void, or something. Also, the theme of this chapter revolves around a new enemy for Lelouch! Play this when I switch to Lelouch's POV: watch?v=Z-hWTOKyxtM#t=47**

**C's World  
**

"**You idiot."** Was all Charles Zi Britannia could say. His pawn Emperor is an idiot. He faced Lelouch in a tactical battle and got what he deserved, which was losing his advantage.  
**"Begone, I wish not speak with you longer."  
**Michael xo Britannia grudgingly complied.  
**"Marianne, I believe my dear son is about to meet a long standing enemy of ours."  
**"That he is, my love. Lelouch better be prepared to deal with an even more annoying person. Hah, that will teach him! Disintegrating me? Never going to happen boy!" Marianne vi Britannia laughed in her ethereal form.  
**"Such a fool that he is, will probably be the biggest thorn in our son's side, which will play a large advantage in the long run." **Charles mused.  
"Do you think either can beat each other?" Marianne questioned.  
**"No, most likely they'll join forces or make a truce."**

They shared a laugh. 

_**Excerpt from Ward gui Britannia's journal #2  
**_

_Juliann took up post of Area 11, or what's left of it. Zero successfully made us look like idiots, took our FLEIJA storage and data. We're now completely unable to beat him, Zero. Most of our generals are now headed towards Germany, leaving China and Japan in the hands of absolute maniacs. Renena ku Britannia took over Area 20, China. The bloodthirsty bitch decided to execute every single man who opposed her. EVER SINGLE ONE! What kind of stupidity is that? The population of China exceeds 5 Billion! Half of that is men, Which means that she plans to execute two and a half Billion people. I suggested that I take over Area 20 instead, but the 'Emperor' shrugged off my suggestion and told me that I'm to stay in Pendragon and continue to be the goddamned head of Police. POLICE! I'm a trained motherfucking Commander, much better than those puny Nobles! I swear he's crazy. He's been going to his Library all the time. Though my memory of the first time I tracked him down there completely disappeared._

_Something is amiss._

**Zero's Quarters, Black Cruiser.**

_The battle outside of Angermunde went as expected. The Britannians tried to do a pincer assault but ended up being swept into the trap I laid for them, motion seeking Flight-Mines. They seem to be getting worse at strategy._ Lelouch thought, as he entered his room. What met him was not what he expected.

C.C. was incapacitated; the window was open and a man in a chair in front of him, smirking. He had dark blue hair and green eyes; he was the same height as Lelouch. What was on the table next to the chair intrigued Lelouch more. A Chessboard.  
"So you're the mighty Zero? The one who came back from the grave? You seemed taller on TV." The man taunted. The board had been arranged in such a way that the two Kings stood against each other, with no other pieces on the board.  
"Who are you?" Lelouch blurted out.  
"You may call me what you wish, I decided to challenge you to your favorite game, Lelouch."  
_What in the fuck? How does he know who I am?_ "Who are you."  
"Like I said, it does not matter. Shall I quote you? 'the actions which measure the man.' Quite poetic, no?" His mouth changed into a Cheshire grin that would terrify even Milly Ashford.  
"And if I don't agree to your challenge?" Lelouch tried to act against him.  
"I happen to have a bomb placed on your little FLEIJA weapons. Tell me, what happens when they blow up?" The man completely trumped Lelouch.  
_No…_  
"Checkmate." He said as he knocked over the Black King and took it into his hand.  
_No other choice but to use Geass. _"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you to disarm your bomb!"  
There was no reaction. The man grinned again. "What, the trick up your sleeve didn't work? Too bad. Like I said earlier, checkmate. My victory." _He's a code bearer… Of course, how else would he be able to get in here and be able to deal with C.C.!  
_"You Geass contractors are all the same, you know. Always trying to use your abilities, always cocky that you can win every battle." He commented. _It's true, Mao was the same way. Bismarck was the same way. 'Father' was the same way. Even I was like that. No, I AM like that._ "What of it?"  
"I will be your opponent now."  
"What?" Lelouch blurted out.  
"Not the Britannian military. Me. I am your opponent."  
The man pulled some pellets from his belt and threw them at the ground, causing a giant cloud of smoke to engulf the room and the halls.  
After the smoke cleared, the man was nowhere to be found. The security footage was all gone, only a note left in its place. 'We can't let the enemy know our secrets, right?' it said.  
C.C. woke up later that night, she was rather cranky. "That fucking asshole!" She roared.  
"Tone it down C.C., what happened?" Lelouch tried to stop her.  
"I was lying in bed, when an asshole from my past entered the room and used his code, which is stronger than mine, to knock me out." She bellowed.  
Lelouch then noticed something on the board. Both kings were gone, a note left in their place once again.

'Checkmate isn't simply cornering the enemy king, it means that the enemy king is yours.'

_Fuck._


End file.
